


Phan Mpreg One Shots

by anakinbridger541



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Amazingphil - Freeform, Angst, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Phan, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Post Mpreg, bottom!Phil, danisnotonfire - Freeform, danissuchatop, oneshots, parenting, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinbridger541/pseuds/anakinbridger541
Summary: Mpregs about Phil Lester (aka AmazingPhil) and Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire).  All bottom!Phil and top!Dan. The first one is post mpreg, but all of them afterward have pregnant Phil in them.





	1. Hi everyone!

Hi guys!

I previously posted these stories on Wattpad, and in honor of them reaching over 25k reads, I have decided to post them here to AO3, as there are so many amazing works on here, but not that many good phan mpregs (and even less bottom Phil stories). I hope you enjoy these. <3


	2. From A Child's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Tabitha has a big day ahead of her.

Tabitha's (Phil and Dan's baby) POV

I opened my eyes, stretching my arms as I let out a yawn. Being a baby is more tiring than grown ups think. Always having to be cute and entertaining, crawling all day...I really gotta get these little legs working right. Maybe it's time to take some real steps.

I pulled myself up, gripping the side of my crib in my pudgy hands. At least I've figured this much out. Of course, I can't get any farther on my own, so I did what I do best: I called for Daddy.

Almost immediately, Daddy Phil appeared in the doorway.

"Morning sunshine," he said, lifting me up and kissing my forehead. I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dan'll be glad you're awake, pumpkin," Daddy said, taking me down the hall to the living room. "He's been working on breakfast all morning for you. Your first pancakes!"

I smile. Daddy Phil and Papa Dan have had pancakes before, but I didn't have enough teeth to eat with them last time.

"Guess who's up?" Dad said, walking into the kitchen. I see Papa Dan standing in front of the stove. He's holding a spatula, and wearing his favorite apron. He turns around and smiles when he sees Daddy and I.

"How's my baby girl?" Papa says, kissing my cheek. Daddy pouts.

"Don't I get a kiss too, Papa?" he whines, sticking out his bottom lip. Papa laughs, giving dad a peck on the nose.

"You and Tabitha get to the dining room," Papa said in a sing-song voice. "Pancakes are almost ready."

"Did you use our favorite recipe, bear?" Daddy says, putting me in my highchair.

"Only Delia Smith for my babies," Papa replies, entering the room with a plate piled high with pancakes. I clap my hands in delight and anticipation as Daddy and Papa work together to cut the pancakes, garnishing them with sweet maple syrup and powdered sugar.

Daddy and Papa sit down on either side of me.

"You ready for your first bite of pancake, love?" Daddy says, putting a piece of pancake on the end of my fork. I nod, opening my mouth.

Moments later, the most amazing taste fills my mouth! It's sweet, soft and warm, as well as light, fluffy and easy to chew. This beats baby formula and strained peas by a mile!

"You like it sugar?" Papa says hopefully. I nodded rapidly,deciding to try something new.

"More," I said plainly. Daddy and Papa froze.

"Did you hear that, Dan?" Daddy said. "She said 'more!'"Smiles lit up my parents' faces.

"Good job, baby," Papa said, fulfilling my request for more pancakes. I grinned. This was gonna be a great day.

*******************************************************************************

After breakfast, Papa went to BBC Radio 1, where he works as a manager. Daddy used to work for the radio too, but decided to stay home once I was born. He was folding laundry now, while I sat on the carpet, playing with my stuffed bunny and watching a rerun of The Mighty Sprouts. They're so funny!

Watching the show gave me an idea. I was gonna surprise Daddy! But how? Maybe I could use the laundry...yeah, I got it now! I just had to get Daddy out of the room.

Luckily, at that moment, Daddy's phone rang. Daddy looked at his screen.

"Be right back, pun'kin," Daddy said, stepping out. "I gotta take this call. See you soon."

I waved bye-bye to Daddy. Time to put my plan into action!

I climbed into the basket of clothes, settling myself into the freshly cleaned sheets. Pulling some of the already folded socks over my head, I concealed myself in the fabric. I just had to wait for Daddy to reenter the room.

I heard the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Alright, PJ, you take care, alright?" Daddy says, entering the room. I smiled. "Alright, bye."

"Baby I'm back...Tabitha?" I instantly detected panic in Daddy's voice. "Baby, where did you go?"

I sat up suddenly.

"Boo!" I shrieked, making Daddy jump and drop his phone. He stares at me for a moment, before he starts laughing his head off.

"You little goon!" Daddy squealed, picking me up. I giggled as Daddy proceeded to tickle me, making me laugh until I couldn't laugh anymore.

"Who's that making all that noise?" I heard a voice say from the door. I looked up and smiled.

"Papa!" I cried, opening my arms for him. Papa squatted down to my eye level.

"Crawl to me, doll!" Papa grinned, waiting a few feet away. I decided it was time to try something else new. Carefully, I stood myself up. I moved one foot forward, then the other. After a few seconds, I had made it to Papa. The room was silent.

"She did it, Dan!" Daddy shouted, putting his arms around Papa.Papa sat in shocked silence for a moment, before a huge smile lit his face.

"My baby girl can walk!" Papa exclaimed, lifting me up in his arms. I squealed with delight as he spun me around, tossing me up in the air a few times.

"I'm so proud of you, Tabitha," Papa said, hugging me tightly. I smiled before I yawned, stretching my short arms up.

"Tired, angel?" Daddy said, taking me from Papa. I nodded sleepily, letting myself be carried off to my room. Daddy tucked me in, handing me my sleeping blanket.

"You did good today, baby," Daddy whispered, kissing my temple.The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Daddy and Papa singing me a soft lullaby. Then I slipped away into Dreamland, ending my busiest day yet. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you've enjoyed this first story. If you didn't, don't worry, I consider this my worst one. The rest are better, I promise. 
> 
> Please leave feedback in the comments below, positive, negative and everything in between. Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Not The Best Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Phan decides to make his grand entrance while Dan is at work.

"Calm down, baby."

Phil rubbed his stomach, feeling another hard kick against his hand. The baby had been restless all morning, and even Dan hadn't been able to calm him down. Now Phil was on his own, as Dan had still had to work at Radio 1. Still, Phil was missing his bear.

Phil nearly screamed when a sharp pain pierced his lower abdomen. Phil had dealt with cramps before, but this was the worst he'd ever had. It almost felt like-

"Oh God..." Phil gasped as another painful contraction began. He had no doubt about what was happening now. This was it: He was in labor.

************************************************************************************************

"Alright, that was the latest from Zayn Malik, or 'Zayn' as he's now called. Thanks for that request, Courtney. Now, let's-"

Dan was interrupted when a tone began softly playing from his pocket.

"Um...sorry, guys. I guess I forgot to turn off my phone, hehe. Give me a moment."

Dan pulled out his iPhone, planning to decline the call. Then he saw the caller ID. Phil.

"Forgive me guys," Dan said, smiling sympathetically at the screen. "Needy, pregnant boyfriend at home."

Dan swiped the screen, raising the phone to his ear after pulling his headphones off.

"Phil? This really isn't the best time to-"

"Dan! I need you, right now!" Dan cringed slightly at the high tone of Phil's voice.

"Phil, babe, I know it's tough when I'm at work, but-"

"Dan, the baby's coming!"

"Phil, I-....wait, what!?" Dan nearly dropped the phone. 

"Yes, Dan," Phil said in an exasperated tone. "I'm in the hospital right now, giving birth to your son." 

Dan bit his lip. This was not a good time.

"Hang on, love," Dan said, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, Dan....ah, but hurry!" Dan hung up, not able to ignore the urgency in Phil's voice. He looked at the camera.

"Well, guys, it appears that Phil has gone into labor. I'm afraid I'll have to leave just a bit early today, but-..." Dan swallowed.He couldn't just leave the audience without a host.

"Best friends to the rescue!"

Dan jumped at the triumphant cry,as two familiar figures entered the room. Dan smiled.

"Here to fill in for me, for your listening pleasure, is kickthepj and crabstickz! Take it away Chris and Peej!" 

Dan mouthed a quick "I am eternally grateful" to his British buddies, before taking off. He dashed from the building, not caring who stared or shouted at him, making it outside in no time flat. 

"Taxi!" Dan called, waving an arm at the oncoming traffic. The cab couldn't have arrived fast enough for Dan. 

"Middlesex Hospital, pronto!" Dan commanded, clambering into the back seat. The driver nodded, taking off from the curb. Dan spent the entire ride wiping his sweaty palms up and down his black jeans,praying and hoping that nothing would go wrong. 

***************************************************************************************************** 

"Phil Lester." 

The receptionist looked up in curiosity at the newest visitor of the day. The man was dressed all in black, standing about six feet tall. A chocolate brown wave of hair brushed across his forehead, and he eyes were desperate. 

"And you are-?" 

"Dan Howell. I'm his husband, and I have to get his room number. If-" 

"Husband? You're gay?" The woman stared incredulously at Dan. 

Dan sighed.

"Yes. Now if you would be so kind-" 

"I'm sorry, sir. Family only." The receptionist returned her attention to her work. Anger boiled up inside of Dan.

"You listen here...Fern," Dan managed, reading her name tag."Phil is in there having my baby right now, and he needs me.I am not leaving until you tell me what room he's in, do you understand me?" 

"Sir, I am prepared to call security-"

"What's the trouble here?" A man in a white coat, whom Dan presumed was a doctor, walked over to the two. 

"I just want to see my boyfriend, Phil Lester," Dan said in a pleading tone.

The doctor stepped behind the desk, typing something into the computer. 

"That'll be room 34C, Mr. Howell," the doctor said, handing Dana visitor's pass. Dan smiled gratefully at the doctor, before heading down the corridor. 

************************************************************************************************** 

It took Dan a few minutes to find 34C among the identical halls,but eventually he found the room marked Howell. Dan took a deep breath before knocking lightly. 

"Come in." 

Dan was relived to hear Phil's voice. He opened the door and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. There was Phil, his face tired, but practically glowing with happiness: and in his arms was a small, blanketed bundle. Dan stepped closer to the bed. 

"Is...is that?" 

Phil smiled wider, nodding."Would you like to hold your son, Dan?" 

Dan nodded, mentally preparing to see his son for the first time.Phil looked down at the baby. 

"Time to meet Papa," he said, kissing the child's forehead lightly before handing him gently to Dan. 

Dan breathed in awe, looking down at the tiny boy, while Phil watched lovingly from the bed. 

"Phil," Dan whispered. "He's beautiful. He's...just beautiful." 

"He takes after you that way," Phil said softly. 

Dan sat down on the bed, letting Phil lean on him as they gazed at their child in wonder. 

"I can't believe he's here," Phil said in a hushed tone.

Dan nodded. Suddenly, the blanket moved. Dan and Phil watched as their baby opened his eyes for the first time. Phil gasped and Dan smiled. 

"He has your eyes, kitten," Dan cooed, as the baby searched the room with his striking blue eyes. Phil nodded in wonder, as the baby fixed his gaze on Dan and Phil. Dan held his baby up, looking at him the that only a parent can look at their child: Pure love and tenderness.

"Welcome to the world...Hayden James Howell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment to tell me what you thought! <3


	4. An Unexpected Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's been hiding something from Dan for a few weeks now, but he won't be for much longer.

Phil splashed the cold, refreshing water on his face, running his hands down his pale skin. He sighed. Pregnancy was rough so far. And I'm only two months in, Phil thought. Seven to go...joy.

"Phil, are you alright in there?" Dan asked, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah, babe. Just give me a second. I'll be right out."

Phil turned off the tap, drying his face on his shirt. He stepped out of the bathroom, to be greeted by a stern looking Dan. Dan's arms were crossed, his usually sarcastic and smiling face scowling. Phil swallowed.

"Is...something wrong, babe?" Phil said nervously.

"Why don't you tell me, Phil?" Dan said in a no-nonsense voice. As Phil opened his mouth, a voice came over the speakers.

"Attention Phillions and Danasuars: Dan Howell and Phil Lester will be on the main stage in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get your spots."

"We'd better get going," Dan huffed. 

Phil showed no hesitation in taking off down the halls. Dan sighed, following his partner. Something was definitely up: and he was going to figure it out before the day was over.

***************************************************************************************************

"Five minutes to curtain."

Phil straightened his hair, combing his fringe into place. He adjusted the small microphone attached to his collar, taking a deep breath. You've done this loads of times, Phil, he told himself. Stop being so nervous.

"Are you done fidgeting yet?" Phil jumped, startled by Dan's voice behind him.

"Oh...hey Dan. Didn't think I'd see you here..." Phil laughed nervously. 

Dan face-palmed.

"Good God, Phil, you are the worst liar in the universe," Dan sighed, shaking his head.

"W...what are you talking about?" Phil said, straightening his jacket. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You see, that, right there was a terrible lie," Dan said, pointing a finger at Phil. "You're transparent, Phil. I can see right through you."

"Now you're lying."Phil put his hands on his hips. "You're no mind-reader."

"I don't need to be," Dan spat back. "I can read you like a book."

"Well you didn't see the page with my first ultrasound!"

Everything fell silent. Dan looked at Phil in shock.

"That's right, Dan, I'm pregnant. Now you know."

Dan stared silently at Phil, as Phil sat down on an unplugged speaker. He put his head down in his hands, breathing shakily. Now he'd done it. Before the show, too. All the poor phans.

"Phil...when did you find out about this?"

"Last weekend," Phil said quietly. "I was afraid of what you might say...so I decided to keep it a secret as long as I could. I figured I'd have enough time to find a new place, and-"

"Phil, stop."

Phil looked up as Dan walked over to him, taking Phil's face in his hands. He looked Phil in the eyes lovingly.

"I'm not mad, Phil. Do you know how exciting this is? Our first baby.We're gonna be parents!"

"You're...you're not upset?" Phil said hopefully. 

Dan grinned.

"Of course not, you goof," Dan said, caressing his face. "I just wish you'd told me sooner." 

Dan took Phil's hands, helping him up.

"Come on. The three of us have a show to do."

Phil smiled widely, lining up with Dan behind the curtain. They watched as Tyler Oakley, who would be interviewing them, emerged from the opposite side of the stage.

"Well hello everybody, my name is Tyler Oakley," Tyler began. 

Phil squeezed Dan's hand as Tyler made small talk with the crowd. Dan nodded reassuringly, mouthing Phil an "it's okay," before they heard Tyler shout,

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting the British duo...and the cutest couple on the internet...Dan and Phil!!!"

Dan and Phil darted from behind the curtain, waving to the fans as they passed by. Tyler clapped, hugging his friends as they reached the center of the stage. The crowed cheered with delight as the trio sat down, Phil and Dan on stools opposite Tyler's.

"Welcome you two," Tyler said in his cheerful voice. "Now, before we get started, may I be the first to say congratulations? Good going guys!"

Phil and Dan looked at each other. Shock was visible on their faces. How did he know? They thought at the same time. 

Tyler giggled. "Your mic was on backstage, Phil! We heard everything!"

Phil bowed his head, flushing with embarrassment as the crowd screamed in delight. Dan put an arm around him.

"Well...it certainly was an original way to say it," Dan said. 

The crowd chuckled as Phil shook his head. 

"Well,best of luck to you two on your parenting adventures," Tyler said,the smile never leaving his face. 

Phil took Dan's hand again, looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Thanks Tyler, but we don't need it. We just need each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment, I really appreciate it. <3
> 
> P.S. I apologize for that last line, it's so cheesy I'm drowning in fondue.


	5. The Punk and The Pastel (worst title ever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastel Phil + Punk Dan = Complications

"Hey, flower child!"

Phil continued to stack his books into his locker, ignoring the bully's insults. He was used to the teasing, and the occasional beating, by now. Don't give him what he wants, Phil told himself. Ignore him long enough, and he'll go away.

"Are you deaf,you little insect!?"

Phil gasped when he was lifted up roughly from behind. He was dragged into the bathroom, thrown onto the floor, and kicked into the wall.

"We'll show you to ignore us," the bully said, picking up Philby the hair. Phil yelped in pain as the bully threw him down again.He kicked Phil repeatedly in the chest, while the boy whimpered and begged for mercy.

"Finish him!" one of the onlookers cried. The bully looked down at Phil's shaking form and smiled.

"With pleasure," he growled, lifting Phil from the floor once again. Phil went limp, giving up, as he prepared to accept the final blow.

"Enough!" a new voice said. The bully looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Umm...Dan...we were just-"

"Everyone, clear this bathroom, NOW!"

In moments, the bathroom was empty, save Phil and the newcomer. Phil sucked in a shaking breath, letting out a small whimper of pain as he clutched his aching chest. The stranger knelt by Phil's side.

"Hey, are you alright?" the stranger's voice said, in a much kinder tone than before. Phil couldn't muster a word: instead he started to cough, spitting some blood from his mouth.

"Shit," the stranger cursed. He took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Phil," the stranger said softly. "I'll take care of you."

Phil gasped when he felt himself lifted into the air again. This time, though, it was done gently, unlike the bully earlier. Phil was carried slowly and carefully down the hall. The halls were silent,only the sound of the stranger's footsteps echoing. The last thing Phil remember before he passed out was the soft whispers of comfort from his mysterious savior.

***************************************************************************************************

Phil opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times to regain his sight properly. When he could see where he was, his eyes widened. This wasn't his apartment, or the nurse's office: it wasn't even a hospital. Where am I?

"Look who's finally up," a familiar voice said.

Phil turned to the side,and froze when his eyes met the stranger's deep brown ones. The man was about six feet tall, not much taller than Phil himself. He was wearing all black, and there was a small ring in his lower lip. A tattoo was visible sneaking out of the man's collar, and he was wearing a beautiful smile. O my God, Phil thought. Am I...crushing on him?

"Um...do you talk?"

Phil was brought from his thoughts when the man snapped in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Sorry," Phil said quietly. 

The man chuckled.

"Don't sweat it. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Phil sighed, sitting up on the smooth, leather sofa. He stretched his tired arms, but didn't try standing up yet. The man took a seat next to him.

"You scared me there for a while," the man said. "Luckily, doc says you're alright, just a little bruised." 

Phil nodded, feeling the bruises on his chest. He opened his mouth to speak when his stomach interrupted him, growling plaintively. Phil looked down and blushed, as the other man smiled.

"Come on, we'll get you some food then. You like Chinese, right?"

Phil nodded. He stood up slowly, following the Good Samaritan into the kitchen. The man reached into his fridge, dumping a few take out containers into a frying pan. He joined Phil at the table a few minutes later, dividing the food into two servings.

"Dig in," said the stranger, stabbing into his plate with a fork. Phil nodded, eagerly gobbling up the re-fried food. The meal was silent, as neither man stopped stuffing his face, but because they were eating so quickly, the meal was finished within ten minutes.

"I...I should probably go home," Phil managed when he'd swallowed his last bite. The man nodded, still chewing.

"You need a ride?" he said, as Phil headed to the door. 

Phil stopped. Should he accept the ride from this mysterious man? He had already saved him. But could he trust him with his life again?

"Hey, don't be nervous." The man stood up. "I have my license, and my car is smog-free...figured you'd care about that stuff."

"Alright," Phil said, still speaking quietly. The man grinned, chuckling quietly.

"Okay then, little mouse, if you're sure."

The ride home was quiet. Phil stared down at his feet. He would've loved to stare out the window, but Phil got carsick easily, so he concentrated on his soft, white shoes. Occasionally, he spoke only to give directions, but otherwise, the silence was almost unbearable.

Finally, the car pulled over to the curb. Phil opened the door.

"Thanks," Phil mumbled, climbing out the door.

"Hey, wait."

Phil stopped. He turned around to face the man once more.

"I never did catch your name," the man said, pleading with his eyes. 

For the first time ever, Phil smiled at Dan.

"Phil. Phil Lester."

"Dan Howell. See ya around."

Phil waved a shy goodbye as the black oldsmobile pulled away. He scurried up to his apartment, unlocking the door and slamming it closed behind him. Phil slid down the wall, letting out a sigh. Dan Howell certainly was something: and he was going to find out what.

***************************************************************************************************

Phil gazed at Dan, watching him skip rocks off the shore. Ever since the incident a few months back, Phil and Dan had bonded as great friends at school. They made quite a pair: Phil, the pastel angel, wearing a flower crown and always smiling, and Dan, the punk with a blue streak and a lip piercing, wearing nothing but black. Yet they ignored the stares...if anyone was brave enough to stare at Dan, that is.

Dan eventually grew bored of tossing stones. He looked back at Phil,who was sitting on a rock, watching the waves come up. He smiled.Phil looked so innocent: his baby blue jumper bagged over his small,white hands, and went down to the knees of his pale pink leggings. A crown of white roses graced his jet black hair, and his eyes were sparkling. Dan smiled. He is the most beautiful person in the world, Dan thought, And I need to tell him that.

"Hey, Phil!"

Phil turned to Dan. Dan opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, his mind went blank. Looking at Phil, Dan lost his tongue. This has never happened before.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Phil said, standing up.

"Y-yeah, Phil. I just...would you like to, um...stay over at mine tonight?" Yeah, good start Dan.

Phil smiled. Friday night at Dan's place...sounds like a plan.

"Sounds fun," Phil said, walking over to Dan. Dan grinned.

"Shall we go then?" Dan said, offering Phil his hand. 

Phil giggled, entwining his fingers with Dan's.

"Lead the way."

Dan and Phil walked back to Dan's flat, making small talk with each other. There were no longer awkward silences when they had nothing to say, because one or both of them always had a question for the other,or a new story to tell. Plus, Dan secretly loved anime, and he and Phil would watch and come with new theories for hours. They really were perfect for each other.

A few hours later, Dan and Phil had ordered pizza, and were playing MarioKart 8. Phil had practiced a lot since they last played, but Dan was still the champion. He could even beat the online players in Japan.

"Yes!" Dan said, throwing his hands up. "The MarioKart king defends his throne once more!"

"I never win," Phil whined, pretending to pout. Dan rubbed his hands together, looking at his friend.

"And you know what the punishment is for losing, right Phil?"

Phil's eyes widened. "N-No, not the-"

"TICKLE MONSTER!!!"

Dan lunged at Phil, tickling him mercilessly. Phil's laughter filled the room, as he squirmed on the couch, trying to avoid Dan's nimble fingers. Finally, when Phil was struggling for breath between giggle fits, Dan let him be. Dan at back on the couch, laughing at Phil as he caught his breath.

"That will never not be fun," Dan said, as Phil sat up.

"For you, maybe," Phil said, rubbing his side. "I think I sprained my funny bone laughing that time."

"That's not where your funny bone is, you spork," Dan chuckled. "It's in your arm."

"Oh...guess my pun wasn't all that humerus then..."

It was a terrible pun, but both men started laughing again. The happy noise filled the room once again, neither person seeming to be able to stop. These were some of the best times they had together: Just smiling at each other, with no need for words to lighten the mood.

Eventually, when they were too tired to laugh anymore, Phil and Dan settled on the sofa to watch a movie. They had rented The Fault In Our Stars, which was one of Phil's favorites, but Dan had yet to see.

"You'll cry during this movie," Phil had warned, when Dan slid the DVD into the player. Dan had shrugged it off: big boys didn't cry over movies. Yet, even Dan couldn't ignore the moisture in his eyes at some points.

"I told you," Phil said, as the credits started to roll. 

Dan wiped his eyes, scoffing.

"So? You cried too."

Phil sighed. "It's so beautiful. They loved each other so much...and they weren't afraid to say it."

That was it. Dan looked at Phil.

"Can we, um...step outside for a minute?" Dan said, gesturing to the balcony. 

Phil nodded, following Dan outside. Dan chewed his lip nervously, trying to think of the right words to say. I can't blow this, he thought. It has to be perfect.

"Phil, I-...there's something I need to tell you," Dan started, looking down at his shoes. 

When he looked back up, Phil was gazing at him expectantly, his blue eyes hinting confusion. Dan let out a deep breath.

"Phil, since the day we met, I've had the biggest crush on you. I never knew how to tell you...I mean, why would you have feelings for someone as rough and no good as me, but-"

"I like you too."

"Now, before you run out on me, I-...what did you say?" Dan looked at Phil, surprised, as Phil half smiled.

"I like you too, Dan. I always have."

Dan grinned, lifting Phil into his arms. Phil squealed with delight as Dan spun his around. He felt as if he were lighter than air, closing his eyes as he soared through the air, his dark hair flying in the warm spring breeze.

Phil was brought back to Earth, set down softly on his feet. Phil and Dan stared into each other's eyes for a few brief moments, before they leaned into each other, sharing their first kiss, and sealing their relationship. They had never been happier in their entire lives.

****************************************************************************************************

"Are you sure about this Dan? I mean, we've only been together for a few months. And I've never... had sex before." 

"I'll be gentle, then."

"But...what if something happens?"

"Relax, Phil. What could happen?"

*****

Phil's eyes shot open, as he sat up quickly in bed. He looked over at Dan, who was still asleep and groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Phil had been having the most terrible cramps for the last few days, and he had thrown up the previous morning. Please, please go away, Phil told the feeling of nausea rising in him. I don't want to wake Dan up.

Phil prayed too late. He sprinted out of the room, kneeling in front of the toilet just in time. Phil emptied his stomach into the porcelain bowl for ten painful minutes, panting heavily between gags. Finally, he flushed, pulling himself to his feet and rinsing his mouth. He crawled back into bed, curling back up next to Dan, and snuggling into his boyfriend's chest.

"Phil baby?" Dan said softly, brushing Phil's fringe back from his forehead. "Are you alright? You feel a bit warm, and you're sweating."

"I'm fine, Dan," Phil mumbled, kissing Dan's sternum. "It's just a little bug. Go back to bed. I'll be fine in the morning."

Phil wasn't better in the morning, though. Instead, he continued to throw up in the mornings, and the cramping only got worse. He tried to hide it around, Dan, but after the first day, Dan noticed that Phil was paler, and more tired than usual.

"Phil," Dan finally said, after Phil had thrown up for the third day in a row. "I'm really getting worried about you. You get sick all the time, you're extra tired, and all around unhappy. Please, let me take you to the doctor...it hurts me to see you this way."

Phil sighed, leaning against Dan.

"I guess you're right, Dan," he admitted, putting his head down on Dan's shoulder. "I want to get better for you, so we can do what we used to do, have fun again"

"It's settled then." Phil kissed his head. "We're booking an appointment first thing tomorrow."

**********************************************************************************************************

The next day, Phil was sat on the examination table. Dan had come with him, because Phil was always nervous at the hospital, and doctors in general. He held Phil's hand tightly as the doctor reentered the room.

"Mr. Lester, based on your symptoms, we are fairly certain we know what your, um...condition is. However, we need to take an ultrasound, just to be sure."

Phil's eyes widened. He clutched Dan's hand tighter.

"W-what's wrong with me?" Phil said, his lip visibly trembling.

"We'll know in a moment," the doctor said, starting up some equipment. He handed Phil a paper cup, half full of pink liquid. "I need you to swallow this, just so we can get a clear picture."

Phil nodded, taking the cup with shaking hands. Dan rubbed his shoulders, whispering words of comfort to him as the doctor lifted his shirt, a strange instrument in his hand. Phil shivered when the cold gel hit his skin, closing his eyes in fear. The doctor moved the tool around Phil's abdomen, finally stopping when he was what he was looking for.

"Just as I suspected," the doctor said, looking at the screen.

"W-what is it?" Phil said, opening his eyes slowly. He looked at the screen, terrified of what he might see. Dan stared at the screen curiously. What am I looking at?

"Do you see that small dot in this corner of the screen?" the doctor pointed out. 

Phil and Dan nodded.

"Well, that's your baby. Congratulations."

Phil oggled the image incredulously. Baby???

"Are you saying that Phil's...pregnant?" Dan said, his eyes never leaving the ultrasound.

"Yes, sir. I assume you're the father?"

Dan nodded, swallowing.

"How...how far along is he?" Dan managed to ask.

"By the looks of him, and the size of the baby, about two months. I'll give you two a minute while I go print out your photo."

The doctor left the room, which was overtaken by total silence. Finally, Phil burst into tears, covering his face with his hands.

"What are we going to do, Dan?" he whimpered between sobs. "We're not ready to be parents yet. We still have another year in school, I was going to go to Uni, and..."

"Shh, it's alright kitten." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, letting him cry into his shirt until it stuck to his chest. Once Phil was calmed down, Dan wiped the tears form his cheeks, kissing his lips softly.

"Everything will be alright," Dan said, soothingly rubbing Phil's back as he held him in his arms. "This is unexpected, but we'll make it work. I'll get an after school job to help out, you can move into my flat, and we'll raise this child together. And I will never, ever leave you. Do you understand?"

Phil nodded, lifting his head. Dan smiled.

"We're going to be parents, Phil," Dan said cheerfully, still not speaking too loud. "This is a happy moment. We'll celebrate when we get home, alright?"

Phil nodded again, a small smile lighting his face. Dan grinned.

"That's my sunshine."

****************************************************************************************************

"Well, look who's back. It's little miss sunshine. And she's gained weight."

Phil sighed, shoving another folder into his book bag. Only the first day of his senior year, and he already wished it was out again. Not only that, but he was now six months pregnant, and it was increasingly hard to ignore all the looks he received from fellow classmates. I wish I was invisible, Phil thought, picking up his bag. Then they'd have nothing to stare at.

"So, you didn't get your hearing fixed this Summer, huh? Well, we'll fix you."

Phil was yanked back by the collar. He was spun around, and punched in the face. Phil fell back, hard, the back of his head connecting with the lockers. He groaned, closing his eyes and trying to get up. Dan, he thought, biting his lip. Where are you?

"Hey! Back off him, you twat!" Phil sighed,hearing the familiar voice. He tried to get up, but was shoved back down roughly.

"You stay right there, you little freak," the gruff voice spat, kicking Phil in the side. 

Phil shrieked, putting his hands on the spot. He felt the baby kick nervously as he rubbed his bump. That undoubtedly left a mark.

Seeing the man hurt Phil had put Dan over the limit. He pounced on the man, punching him furiously. Phil watched in horror as the fight continued, terrified for the safety of his lover. Finally, after what seemed like an endless struggle, Dan delivered the blow that would make him victorious.

"You never touch my Phil or my baby again, or I swear to God I will kill you!" Dan spoke with a voice of poison, dropping the man to the floor. The bully looked from Dan to Phil, then back at Dan again. He ran down the hall, and was never seen at the school again.

Dan rushed to Phil's side. He knelt down next to him, as Phil sat up against the lockers.

"Are you okay, Phil? Is the baby alright? Where did he hurt you? Do you need to see the nurse? I-"

"I'm alright, Dan," Phil said calmly. "So's the baby. Just a little startled is all."

The baby stirred again as Phil rubbed his belly, trying to stop his frantic movement .

"It's alright now, baby," Phil said softly. "Papa took care of the bad guys."

Dan sat Phil on his lap, putting his hands on the bump. He smiled, feeling the baby kick against his palm lightly. Phil put his head back on Dan's chest, closing his eyes.

"Can you calm him down, babe?" he said quietly. "It's hard to concentrate in class when he's kicking like that."

Dan nodded, and began humming softly. Phil sighed, as the baby settled, letting his tired body relax against Dan's. Slowly, he fell asleep too, to the soft sound of Dan's voice. The last thing he remembered was Dan kissing his temple softly, and whispering,

"Goodnight babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but for all the time this story has been online, I've never been able to come up with a good title for this story. Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment below.


	6. Just Can't Get the Words Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is scared to tell Dan he's pregnant, and he hides it as long as he can, but you can't hide something like this forever.

"No."

Phil shook his head, closing his eyes in disbelief. This could not be happening. He'd taken every precaution, done everything he was told, everything within his power...but it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester: the results are positive. You are, in fact, pregnant: About two months along by the looks of it. Would you like a copy of the sonogram?"

Phil nodded, watching in silence as the doctor printed out the image. He thanked him, making his next appointment for the following Thursday, and left the building. The entire walk home, all Phil could think about was his baby...and that the two of them were utterly screwed.

Phil had never told Dan he was a carrier. He had come close a few times, but never plucked up the courage to say it, afraid Dan would abandon him. Although Dan often questioned the need for protection ("I'm clean, babe."), Phil would always find a way to get a condom on him. If there ever were none (which was rare, as Phil kept them in stock), Phil always made sure he took his morning after pills.

He had slipped up this time, though. Now, thanks to his carelessness, his body was housing a living, growing fetus, and Phil couldn't have been more terrified. I have to hide this from everyone, he told himself, Especially Dan. But...how long can I do that?

Phil was no pregnancy expert, but he knew that eventually he'd start visibly showing. He might be able to hide it at first, but he'd be too obvious before long. Phil sighed. What on earth was he going to do?

By this time Phil had reached the house. He opened the door, knowing Dan left it unlocked for him, and entered the main room. Dan was sitting on the couch, deeply engaged in a round of Mortal Combat X. Maybe Dan wouldn't notice he was home. If he could just-

"Hey Phil. How was the doctor's?"

Phil mentally sighed. Not getting away that easily apparently.

"It was fine," Phil said plainly. "Nothing interesting happened."

"You sure?' Dan asked, his eyes never leaving the game screen.

"Yeah, babe." Phil thought for a moment. "I'm, uh...I'll be in my room, ok?"

"Ok." Dan was too engrossed in his game to press further. "See ya later kitten."

Phil nodded, darting down the hall. He dashed into his room, closing the door behind him. Phil sank onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He put his hand over his flat stomach, already feeling protective of his unborn child.

"Don't worry, baby," Phil whispered. "I'll promise I'll take care of you...no matter what."

**************************************************************************************************

Dan paced back and forth across the living room floor. He was fairly certain he'd worn two rows in the floor by now. He couldn't help himself, though. Phil was gone...again. He disappeared more and more often sine his trip to the doctor's a few months back, and Dan was starting to get worried. Was there something wrong with Phil? Why wouldn't he tell him?

Just then, Dan heard Phil's keys in the door. Dan walked over to the door, crossing his arms. No more playing around: He was getting to the bottom of this.

Phil opened the door, stepping inside carefully. He closed the door quietly, backing inside, and bumping unknowingly into Dan. Phil jumped, turning around quickly, sighing when he saw it was only Dan.

"Oh...hi Dan. What's up?"

"You tell me, O man of mystery," Dan said in a no-nonsense tone.

Phil swallowed. Dan's starting to get suspicious, he thought. What am I going to say?

"What are you talking about?" Phil said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"You know what I'm talking about, Phil. You're always disappearing on these...these mysterious errands. You never tell me where you're going, when you'll be back, you're just...gone. I'm worried about you, Phil."

"Why should you be?" Phil said. The pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in. "If you go out to the shops alone, I don't bombard you with text messages, wanting to know everything you're doing at every waking moment of your life without me."

"Excuse me?" Dan snapped. "I'm not the freaking needy, emotional whiner that hangs onto every word and questions all my significant other's decisions."

"I do not," Phil retorted, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, you do. 'Dan, we should edit that out of the video.' 'Dan, are you wearing that shirt again?' 'Dan, stop saying that!'"

"Well at least I'm not knee-deep in an existential crisis every three minutes!" Phil pointed out.

"Oh please." Dan rolled his eyes. "As if you'd even be here if it wasn't for me."

"I was the one who told you to get a YouTube channel in the first place!" Phil protested.

"I could've made it on my own!" Dan decided

"I gave you a head start! You needed me!" 

"Well I don't need you anymore!"

Dan covered his mouth, realizing what he'd just said. He watched the red drain from Phil's face, his blue eyes filling with tears.

"You...you don't need me?" Phil said softly, his voice shaking. 

Dan took a step forward, but Phil backed off.

"Baby...you know that's not what I meant," Dan said in a much gentler tone.

He reached out to Phil again, but Phil backed up further.

"No....no, I understand," Phil said, keeping his voice steady. He walked down the hall, ignoring Dan's apologies, as he entered his room, closing the door. That was it: He needed a break.

Phil opened his drawers, packing his loosest and largest t-shirts and pants. Pretty soon, he'd have to go shopping for some real maternal clothing. Another goal to accomplish on his "vacation."

Phil grabbed his phone charger, his laptop and his spare glasses.Anything else he needed he could pick up at the shops. He shot a quick text to PJ, who had been helping him keep his secret, letting him now he needed a place to go. PJ, who had a three-year old son of his own, was all too happy to have him over. Phil smiled. I can always count on Peej to help me out, he thought.

Phil slung his bag over his shoulder, slipping back into his shoes. He walked back out to the living room, the front door his destination. Phil might've gotten out uninterrupted, had it not been for Dan blocking the way.

"Dan, please, move," Phil said in an exasperated tone.

"You don't have to do this, Phil," Dan practically pleaded."Please, stay with me. I can make everything better."

"I'm sorry Dan," Phil said firmly. "I need some space...some time to think. I'll be back...probably."

Without another word, Phil was out the door. Dan went to the window, watching his love disappear down the busy London streets. He sank down against the wall, bowing his head and covering his face with his hands. God, Dan though, as the tears started falling. I really fucked up this time.

****************************************************************************************************

Phil sat on the rug, pushing the ball back to Sam. Sam giggled, picking up the soft, round sphere.

"Wook da!" Sam squealed. "Phiw gimme bawl!"

PJ smiled, sitting down on the sofa. Ever since Phil had "moved in" a few months back, he and Sam had developed a close bond. Phil was a great babysitter and playmate, and Sam loved the constant attention. Not only was it good for Phil and Sam, but it gave PJ more time to attend to other aspects of his life, including his career and education, which had been badly neglected since Sam had been born. Yes, the arrangement was practically perfect...except for one thing.

Even now, as he watched him play, PJ could see the lonely look in Phi's blue eyes. He would find Phil talking to his unborn child about Dan, or crying softly when he thought PJ wasn't listening. PJ had even heard him calling for Dan sometimes at night, only having to wake him up from his nightmares.

I have to fix this, PJ decided. He knew from personal experience that being a single parent was no easy task, especially if you're missing your significant other. PJ knew for a fact that Dan was missing Phil as well. He practically begged Phil to come home through tweets, phone calls, and even over a few Skype sessions. Yet Phil was reluctant to meet Dan, knowing what he would see. Still, PJ told himself, this has gone on long enough. It was time for a talk.

"It's time for you nap, Sammy," PJ said gently.

"No!" Sam said, crossing his arms. "Wanna play mowe!"

"Come on, Sam," Phil chided. "I'll read you a bedtime story."

Sam's face brightened when he heard this.

"Ok," he said, standing up. 

Sam toddled down the hall, Phil following closely. Phil sat down on the rocking chair, while Sam searched the bookshelf, his green eyes shining. He finally settled on a colorful hard back, taking it over to Phil.

"Dis one," Sam said, climbing into Phil's lap. It was a bit awkward, as Phil had less lap space now, but there was always a place for Sam. Phil looked at the book. It was one of Sam's favorites: He probably knew it by heart.

(A/N: I know it's the story from Despicable Me, okay?)

"'Three Sleepy Kittens,'" Phil started, as Sam made himself comfortable. "Here goes.

Three little kittens loved to play

They had fun in the sun all day.

Then their mother came and said,

"Time for kittens to go to bed."

Three little kittens started to bawl,

"Mommy, we're not tired at all!"

Their mother smiled, and said with a purr,

"Fine, but at least you should brush your fur."

Three little kittens, with fur all brushed, said,

"We can't sleep, we feel too rushed."

Their mother replied with a voice like silk,

"Fine, but at least you should drink your milk."

Three little kittens, with milk all gone,

Rubbed their eyes and started to yawn.

"We can't sleep. We can't even try!"

Then their mother sang a lullaby.

"Goodnight kittens, close your eyes.

"Sleep in peace until you rise.

"Though while you sleep we are apart...

"Your mommy loves you, with all her heart."

The end."

Phil looked at Sam, smiling when he saw that the boy was asleep. He picked him up, carrying him over to his little bed. Phil laid Sam down gently, tucking the boy in. He whispered a goodnight, kissing him on the forehead, before walking quietly out. Going down the hall back to the living room, Phil longed for the day he'd be able to tuck in his own child. If only he wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Phil," PJ said, once Phil had sat back down. "There's something serious we need to talk about."

Phil swallowed thickly.

"Is...is something wrong, PJ?" Phil asked, nervously rubbing circles on his belly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is," PJ stated. 

Phil's eyes widened, as he started internally panicking.

"What did I do? I mean...I'm sorry, PJ. I'll make it up to you, I swear, just-"

"Phil, stop."

Phil shut his mouth, taking a deep breath. He looked at PJ, noting that he didn't seem mad or upset. Instead, he looked concerned, maybe even worried. Phil bit his lip. What could be wrong?

"Phil, I...you need to talk to Dan."

Phil pulled his lips into a tight line. He kept his face straight, not wanting to hint at his emotions.

"Why should I?" he said, trying to keep his tone neutral. "He's a grown man. He said it himself, that he.. he doesn't need me."

Phil turned away from PJ, blinking quickly to keep any tears from falling.He was not going to cry, not in front of PJ, especially when he was trying to prove his point. Unfortunately for Phil, PJ knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey," he said softly, putting an arm around Phil. 

Phil turned to PJ, putting his head down on the other man's shoulder. PJ squeezed Phil reassuringly, a few tears falling down the latter's face.

"I'm...I'm scared, Peej," Phil stuttered, wiping a tear off his face. "What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if-?"

"What if there are no more what ifs?" PJ interrupted gently."Phil, everything's gonna be alright. If something goes wrong, you're always welcome back here. We'll clear out the spare room, move in a bed and everything. But you have to give Dan a chance. He deserves to know about the baby."

Phil nodded. "Alright. I'll call him...meet up with him later."

PJ smiled.

"There's my Phil," he said, ruffling his jet black hair. 

Phil chuckled softly, putting a hand on his bump when he felt a light kick. It was his baby, no matter what happened with Dan. And nothing can ever change that.

**************************************************************************************************

Dan paced nervously, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't seen Phil in almost two months, and he was nervous as heck. What if he decided not to come? Dan thought, wiping some sweat off his face. What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?

Dan's thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed from his pocket. He pulled it out, almost dropping it, before swiping the screen. His face fell when he saw it wasn't from Phil. It was from PJ.

'Phil wants you 2 meet him at my place.' 

Dan looked at his phone, confused. Why was Phil at PJ's house? What in the world is going on? Dan thought, as he left his building. He spent the entire walk to PJ's flat trying to figure out what to say when he saw Phil again. Would things ever be the same between them again?

Finally, Dan arrived at PJ's door. It took him a few minutes to summon the courage to knock. When the door opened, Dan was greeted not with Phil, but PJ.

"Well, you took your time," PJ said, putting a hand on his hip.

"Where's Phil?" Dan said in a serious tone. He was in no mood for games. 

PJ sighed.

"Dan...I know you're nervous about this, but it's hard for Phil to. I mean...it's taken him two months to get the willpower to ask you over. Just...don't be hard on him, ok?"

Dan, nodded, still confused. PJ patted him on the shoulder. He entered the house, walking down the hall towards the living room. Before he reached the living room, though, he felt something holding his leg.

"Dan!" Sam said, hugging his leg tightly. 

Dan smiled.

"What's new, kiddo?" Dan chuckled, patting the tike on the head. 

Sam giggled.

"Awr you hewe fo Phiw and da baby?" Sam said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Sure, I-...baby?" Dan raised an eyebrow. Did PJ have another child? Is that why Phil left? Was the baby Phil's? I gotta get this thing sorted out, Dan thought, gently pulling Sam off his leg.

"Go back to daddy, Sam," Dan said, nudging Sam towards the door."I've gotta talk to Phil about something."

Sam nodded, taking off down the hall. Dan took a deep breath, mentally preparing to face Phil once more. Here goes nothing.

Dan knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

Dan sighed. Phil's voice was still the same.

"It's...it's Dan." Dan held his breath, waiting for Phil to answer. The silent seconds seemed to last forever.

"Come on in, then," Phil said through the door.

Dan opened the door, looking down at his feet. He was still building his courage up to looking into Phil's blue eyes again,knowing how the gaze made his mind go blank. Be brave, Dan, he told himself. Lookup.

Dan lifted his head.

"Phil, I-..." Dan froze. Phil was sitting on the bed. His expression was not unlike his: trying to be brave, but terrified inside. But instead of one of his colorful t-shirts, Phil was wearing a loose, grey sweater, which just fit over his...baby bump?

Dan blinked, shaking his head. No, he wasn't seeing things. Dan watched, frozen, as Phil bit his lip, nervously rubbing circles on his bump. Dan could hardly believe it. Phil is...pregnant?

"Phil...what...are you-?" Dan still couldn't get the words out.

"Y-yeah...I'm pregnant, Dan," Phil managed, his voice shaking slightly. 

Dan swallowed.

"Is...is it mine?" Dan said quietly. 

Phil nodded, bowing his head. Dan covered his mouth.

"I'm...I'm a...a dad?"

Dan's face broke out into a grin. He sat down next to Phil, wrapping his arms around him.

"This is the happiest moment of my life so far," Dan said, nestling his face into Phil's neck. 

Phil gasped as Dan began kissing him softly, working up his neck until he was kissing behind his ear.

"You're...you're not upset?" Phil stammered incredulously.

Dan stopped, pulling back so that his gaze could meet Phil's.

"Of course not, you spork!" Dan said, beaming at Phil. He put a hand on Phil's stomach, the huge grin never leaving his face.

"How could I be upset when I've just learned that the man I love most in the world is carrying my...our baby?"

A smile broke out on Phil's face, one that had not been seen since before all the trouble had started. He stared into Dan's eyes, getting lost in the deep brown pools. He was so glad that everything had been resolved between them, in just a few words.

All Phil's doubts disappeared when Dan pulled him into a beautiful, but innocent kiss. He closed his eyes, forgetting everything except the love between him, Dan, and now, their baby. No matter what happened next, Phil knew one thing: him and Dan were in this together, and they weren't separating again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment to let em know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has already read. <3


	7. What Do We Have To Hide?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought that Phil topped...they couldn't have been more wrong.

"So, what do you think of these ones, Philly?" Dan struck a pose, showing off a pair of black skinny jeans to his boyfriend. He had tried on several other pairs, but was liking the feel of these ones immensely. I hope Phil likes the way they look on me, he thought.

Dan looked up at Phil, frowning when he noticed he wasn't paying attention. Phil was looking down, playing idly with his hoodie strings. Dan put his hands on his hips.

"Um, hello, Earth to Phil? Having a diva moment here?"

Phil looked up. Dan's face instantly softened at Phil's large, blue eyes and innocent expression. Dan bit his lip, noting the usual glow was gone from Phil's pale face.

"Phil...is everything alright?" Dan said, sitting down next to Phil. 

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit tired s'all."

Dan kissed the top of Phil's head.

"I'm just about done here, babe," Dan assured. "Gimme a second, and we'll go."

Phil gave his boyfriend a small smile, as Dan left the room. He changed quickly into his other jeans, rejoining Phil in the waiting room minutes later.

"Alright, let's go," Dan said, picking up his bag.

Phil stood up. His expression changed from tired to in pain in moments as he put a hand on his stomach, sinking back into his chair. Dan dropped his bag, instantly at his boyfriend's side.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dan said, putting a hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil grimaced.

"My stomach...I was fine a second ago...now I'm getting this sharp pain right here." Phil put a hand on the center of his abdomen, bowing his head so that his chin was touching his chest. The sight of Phil in pain like this broke Dan's heart.

"C'mon, we're going home, asap," Dan said, helping Phil up. 

The entire ride home, Dan held Phil's hand, rubbing it comfortingly, as Phil relaxed on his shoulder. What could be the matter? Dan thought, as the car pulled up to the curb outside their house. He helped Phil up the stairs, guiding him into their apartment. Dan led Phil to the couch, having the older man sit on his lap. Dan rubbed circles gently on Phil's stomach, producing a moan of pain from the latter. Dan frowned in concern.

"Aren't I making it better, babe?" Dan whispered, kissing Phil just above the ear. Phil shook his head, putting an arm around his middle.

"I-I think I'm going to-..."

Phil stopped talking. He dashed to the bathroom, becoming violently sick. Dan knelt next to his boyfriend, rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. God, Dan thought, holding Phil up as his body went limp. This must be more serious than I though.

Dan picked Phil up, carrying him into his bedroom. He laid him down gently, pulling the duvet up to Phil's chest. He put his hand on Phil's forehead.

"You're not feverish, babe," Dan said, brushing Phil's bangs back. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No," Phil said, his voice horse from pain. He curled up into a ball, holding his aching tummy, as Dan ran his fingers up and down Phil's back, whispering words of comfort to his suffering love.

After several painful hours, Phil was finally overwhelmed by exhaustion and fell asleep. Dan kissed his boyfriend's temple, before silently leaving the room. He sank onto the sofa in the living room, heaving a heavy sigh. What had made Phil sick so fast was beyond Dan. Whatever it was, Dan just hoped that Phil would feel better in the morning.

Phil didn't get any better the next day, though. He continued to get sick, at least once a day, and the cramps were sometimes unbearable. Phil took medication to reduce the pain, but the relief was always temporary. He tried to hide it from Dan, but living together and being as close as they were, Dan found out before long.

"Phil," Dan finally said, after almost a month. "I can stand seeing you hurt like this anymore."

"I'm fine Dan, really," Phil said, closing the refrigerator.

That was another thing: Phil's appetite had grown as of late. He snacked between meals much more than usual, but was still fully hungry at dinner. It boggled Dan's mind how much his partner was able to consume at one sitting. How does he eat that much and still fit in his jeans? Dan wondered.

"But Phil," Dan said, following him into the lounge, "You've been unwell for so long. I...what are you eating?" Dan looked at the food Phil was holding, studying it intently.

"Just...just a sandwich," Phil mumbled, taking another bite. 

Dan snatched it from his hands inspecting it. His eyes widened.

"Phil, this is a CHEESE sandwich. Not only are you lactose intolerant, but you HATE cheese."

"I...I just...wanted it?" Phil said lamely.

"That's it," Dan said, standing up. "You, me, doctor, now."

"But-"

"Now."

****************************************************************************************************

Dan paced the hall nervously. Phil had been in that office forever,and Dan was starting to worry. What if it's serious, like, cancer or something? Dan thought. What if it's terminal? What if he'll never ever get better? What if-?

"Dan!"

Dan looked up to see Phil standing in front of him. Phil was smiling, holding his hands together excitedly. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"What...what did the doctor say, Phil?" Dan said, confused. He had been prepared for the worst, but Phil was practically glowing with happiness.

"Dan, I...I'm pregnant," he said, smiling widely. Dan blinked.

"Wh...what?"

"I'm pregnant, Dan!" Phil said, hugging Dan tightly. Dan took a moment in silence to take in the shock. Then his face broke into a grin.

"We're gonna be parents!" Dan said excitedly, lifting Phil up. 

Phil squealed with delight as Dan twirled him in a circle, before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Dan whispered, holding Phil close. "We're finally starting a family together: you, me, and-" Dan kissed Phil's tummy "-baby makes three."

***********************************************************************************************************************   
"Headline news: London in peril. After a series of supposedly unrelated tragedies strike the city, the citizens of the town were surprisingly unprepared for the events of last night.

"Around 23:00 last night, the emergency operator received a panicked phone call from one Daniel Howell. Mr. Howell had been sitting in his lounge with his flatmate, Philip Lester, when the room became uncomfortably warm. When Howell went to investigate, he discovered that the entire top floor had erupted in flames.

" 'All you could see was fire and smoke,' " Howell said in an interview shortly afterward. " 'The first thought I had was, me and Phil are getting the hell out of here, now. So, I grabbed him off the sofa, and we were gone like that.' "

"Howell and Lester fled the building immediately, saving few possessions from the blaze. They have relocated outside the city, with no plans on returning soon.

" 'I mean, with all that's going on, I think we're taking a break from London,' " Howell says. " 'Maybe, once things have calmed down, we'll move back,but right now, I think we're safest in a more, um...... suburban area.' "

"The best of luck to Misters Howell and Lester, and to any other traumatized London residents. The case is currently under investigation, and the criminal should be apprehended soon. Until then, we can only wait and hope. Goodnight Great Britain."

************************************************************************************************************************

"Da-an."

Dan sighed, closing his laptop. Now that he was in his third trimester, Phil was becoming more and more dependent on him. Not only did Phil have his "needs," but he needed more help doing everyday things like tying his shoes and even standing up. At least we've only got a month to go, Dan told himself. ...I hope.

"What is it babe?" Dan said, walking out to the lounge. He entered the room to see Phil sitting on the couch. His laptop was balanced on his now large bump, and his pleading eyes met Dan's gaze immediately.

"Can you try to calm down the baby?" Phil said, rubbing his bump. "She's always settles down when you talk to her, and she won't stop kicking. Please?"

Dan knelt in front of Phil, as Phil set his laptop aside. He lifted up Phil's shirt, kissing his swollen belly.

"Hi baby," Dan said softly. "Can you please give daddy a rest? I know you're excited as we are, but you're hurting him now."

Phil sighed in relief, putting his head back on the sofa.

"Thanks babe," Phil said, as Dan leaned over and pecked his lips. 

"My pleasure," Dan replied, smiling.

Phil opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off when a faint tone began playing from Dan's pocket. Dan pulled out his phone. The caller ID read Chris. Dan held up a hand, sliding his thumb across the screen.

"'Sup, Chris?" Dan said casually.

"Dan! O my GOD! Why haven't you called me!?"

Dan held the phone away from his ear, as Chris continued ranting about keeping connections over distance.

"Chris, will you calm the eff down already!?" Dan finally said. He took a deep breath. "Look...there's been a lot of stress on us since we found out about the baby, and then the flat burnt down and-"

"Did...did you say...baby?"

Dan mentally face palmed. "I, um...well..."

"Omg, I am sooooo sorry, Dan," Chris said. "I shouldn't be stressing you out. It's not good for the baby."

"N-no, Chris it's-"

"No, it's alright Dan. You can just relax. We'll, erm...call back another time, bye!"

Before Dan could get another word out, Chris had ended the call. He sighed, flopping down on the couch next to Phil.

"What was that all about?" Phil said, noting Dan's exasperation.

"I...accidentally told him...about the baby," Dan mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why is that a problem?" Phil queried, looking at Dan curiously.

"You know Chris," Dan said, running a hand through his hair."He'll tell PJ, and then spread the word on to the rest of our friends. I haven't even told my mum yet!"

"Danny," Phil said soothingly, using Dan's special nickname."Everything's going to be fine. They'll find out soon enough anyway."

Dan smiled as Phil rubbed his shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

"I guess you're right," Dan said, closing his eyes. "I mean, it's not, like, some deep secret or anything. What do we have to hide?"

************************************************************************************************************************

"Dan! Can you get the door?"

"Just a minute!" Dan straightened his Kayne West sweater, letting it bag around his waist. He walked out to the lounge, where Phil was sitting on the couch, rewatching an episode of Buffy on his laptop.

"Couldn't you answer the door sometime?" Dan said. "I was still getting ready."

"I just got the baby to sleep," Phil said, pulling up his hood.He wore his sick hoodie pretty often, as it was one of the most comfortable things for him with his growing bump. "Plus, you know how hard it is to get up and down with this baby."

"Alright, geez."

Dan opened the door. His eyes widened.

"Chris? How did-?"

"Yes, we found the right house!" Chris said, hugging Dan tightly. "Come on in, guys!"

Before Dan had a chance to speak, Chris was in the door, followed by PJ, Tyler, Louise, and a few other friends from London. Phil looked up in surprise.

"Umm...welcome?" he said, pausing the video. He was trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Oh, gimme a hug you silly Philly," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders.

Phil hugged back awkwardly, still balancing his laptop. He was not prepared.

"It's been forever," PJ said, crashing in a chair across the room. "How's life?"

"Well, the pregnancy's had its rough spots, but we're doing alright," Dan said, taking a crisp from the bowl off the table. 

"The baby likes crisps, aye?" Chris asked, taking a handful of crisps for himself.

"Well, I'm not sure about the baby, but I'm sure as hell addicted," Dan said. "I swear, I'm never gonna be able to shake my baby weight."

"We never knew you were so manly, Phil," PJ said, watching Dan devour the salty treats. He wondered if he and Chris would ever have a child. Maybe I'm not ready for that yet, PJ thought, as Dan left the room to refill the bowl.

The "party" went on for a few hours. Casual conversations turned quickly into hilarious stories, and the room was almost always in stitches. Everything was going along fine. If only someone knew what would happen next.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Isn't this great, Phil?" Dan said, putting his glass down on the counter. The party had moved to the kitchen, and a lively game of MouseTrap was consuming the guests' attention.

"I guess you're right," Phil said, leaning back on the counter."I mean, everything's-....oh God."

Phil pressed a hand to his lower abdomen. He bit his lip as a sharp pain began spreading throughout his stomach. No, Phil thought desperately. Not here...not now.

"Phil...are you alright?" Dan said, noticing Phil's pained expression. 

Phil shook his head. "Dan, I-...ah!"

Phil yelped at the sudden cramping, causing heads at the table to turn. Dan put an arm around Phil, supporting him as he nearly doubled over in pain.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Dan said, trying to help Phil stand.

"Dan," Phil gasped. "The baby...the baby's coming...now."

Dan cursed under his breath as Phil started panting, perspiration forming on his brow. Dan steadied his boyfriend, whispering a few consoling words into his ear. He looked up at the guests, staring wide eyed at the couple, the game long forgotten, and bit his lip.

"Umm...sorry guys, but-"

"We get it, we get it," Tyler cut in, standing up. "Come on you guys, out out out." Tyler guided the others out of the room,shoving them towards the exit.

"Text us when something exciting happens!" PJ called as the front door closed. 

Dan let out a deep breath as he helped Phil into a chair.

"It's ok baby," Dan said, squeezing Phil's hand reassuringly."I'm gonna go grab your bag, then it's straight to the hospital, 'kay?"

Phil nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing. Dan kissed his forehead, before dashing to the bedroom. He picked up Phil's bag, and hurried back to his boyfriend's side, helping him toward the door. They weren't quite at the staircase when Phil collapsed, Dan catching him just in time. Dan sighed. This was gonna be one hell of a day.

************************************************************************************************************************

"She has your eyes, Phil," Dan said in a hushed tone. He pulled the blanket away from the baby's face, looking in wonder as she rested in his arms.

Phil smiled, nodding weakly. He closed his eyes, sighing as he sunk into the pillows. It had been a long and exhausting day, riddled with anxiety and doubts, but it had a happy ending: their baby was here now, and it was all worth it.

"Are you guys ready for visitors?" a familiar voice said from behind the door. Dan smiled.

"Come on in," he said, readjusting the bundle in his arms.

The door opened, as Chris, PJ, Tyler and Louise entered the room. Tyler covered his mouth.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tyler gasped. "You two have the tiniest, cutest baby ever!"

"I know what you're thinking, Tyler, but imprinting on my child is not allowed." Quiet laughter filed the room at Dan's well-timed Twilight reference.

"She's a girl, anyhow," Phil said, brushing his fingers gently across the baby's face.

"Well, I have to say, you two caught us off guard," Chris said."We were all under the assumption that Dan...erm, well...bottomed."

Dan chuckled.

"God, was I really that moody earlier?" he said, licking his lips.

"No, but you were devouring those crisps like there was no tomorrow," PJ commented, making everyone laugh again. Each visitor was able to spend a few minutes saying hi to the new arrival before she was reclaimed by Phil.

"Well, we're gonna go now, let you two rest," Tyler said after awhile. "Congratulations again on...oh, what did you name her?"

"Her name is Ryann," Phil said. "Ryann Rayne Howell."

"Aww, how precious," Tyler cooed. "Bye bye guys! Good luck."

The guests filtered out one by one, until only the new family remained remained. Dan looked at his phone.

"Mum texted," he said, swiping the screen. "She and Adrian can't wait to come and see Ryann."

"My mum texted during the labor," Phil said. "Typical early bird: she'll be here by tomorrow morning."

Dan grinned, putting his phone back into his pocket. He wrapped an arm around Phil, kissing the top of his head.

"We made such a beautiful baby," Phil breathed, gazing lovingly at the infant sleeping on his chest. Dan nodded, holding the two people he loved most close to his heart.

"She's 100% Howell/Lester,100% perfect and 100% ours : no matter who tops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, worst baby name ever, but it was requested by the person who gave me the idea for this story. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review/comment whatever it's called. I'm new to this website, lol, bye


	8. Silent Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arranged marriage doesn't have to be bad...even one with deadlines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's an alpha/omega story! Sorry for the weird biology that I made up, but I had never even read an alpha and omega story before I wrote this, so the birth complications and stuff are a little bit weird, but everyone seemed to think it was pretty good anyways, hope you do too.

"No!"

Phil threw the paper down angrily on the table. Fury burned in his blue eyes as he looked at his parents, betrayal showing through his rage. How could they do this to him?

"I don't care who this guy is. I am not going though with this!"

"Philip, control yourself," Phil's mother said sternly. "It's already been arranged."

"But it's not fair!" Phil protested. "I'm only sixteen! I don't want to get married to anybody, alpha or not!" 

"Enough!" Phil's father barked, slamming a hand down on the table. "You have been blessed by the gods to have the privilege of marrying the Alpha! You are meeting him in one hour. Go, make yourself presentable."

"Dad-"

"Now!"

"Yes, father."

Phil shoved his chair back from the table. He shot his father one more glare before stalking up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He slid down the wall, letting out a shaky sigh. There was only one reason to marry him off: He was expected to bear children. The contract had said it clearly, too. He had one year to conceive, or the marriage would be annulled. 

Phil covered his face with his hands. He fought the tears, but they spilled down his face as a shaking sob wracked his thin body. Phil had always been extremely small and frail. Bearing children could be deadly for someone of his build. Dear God, Phil prayed silently through the tears. Please save me. I'm not ready, I-.....please. Help.

****************************************************************************************************************

Phil knocked on the door of the house his 'fiance' lived in, and that he would be moving into. He had three days to get acquainted with his new Alpha before the wedding, and the one year trial began. Good luck Phil, he told himself, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

The door swung open suddenly, catching him off guard. Phil was faced with a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. The man had dark brown hair and eyes, with a fringe that fell gracefully across his forehead. He was taller than Phil by several inches, and much stronger. The man was clearly an Alpha: He carried the air of dominance about him. However there was something about him that seemed soft, almost kind. He was actually...kind of...attractive.

"I assume you're my new mate?" the man said in a tone betraying neither interest nor disinterest. 

Phil nodded.

"Phil Lester: Omega," Phil introduced, extending his hand to the man. 

The man looked a little confused, but shook his hand anyway.

"Dan Howell: Alpha. So...come on in then."

Phil followed Dan into the house, taking in his surroundings. Several graphic novels (manga, of course) were stacked on a coffee table. A few bean bags tossed in a corner, and anime posters were stuck to the wall. Phil almost smiled. This was interesting.

"Here's the bathroom," Dan said, pointing to a room as they walked down the hall. "Kitchen was back there, opposite the lounge. This room's for storing random crap....feel free to chuck stuff in there...and here's our bedroom."

"Our bedroom?" Phil asked without thinking.

Dan stopped walking. He turned to face Phil.

"Don't married couples usually share a bed?" Dan inquired. 

Phil mentally kicked himself. 

"God, I'm-I'm so sorry," he stammered, bowing his head. "I...this is just all happening so fast, and I-I just found out this morning, and I'm only sixteen, and marriage just-"

"Hey."

Phil stopped. Dan put his hand under Phil's chin, lifting his face so that he met his gaze. Phil's eyes, filled with anxiety and fear, were met with concern and kindness in Dan's.

"Listen," Dan said, looking deeply into Phil's mind. "I know this is all happening literally overnight for you. Fuck, I'm scared too. I'm only twenty two. myself, but I promise, I am going to take good care of you and any children we have. Alright?"

Phil nodded, his fear fading away. 

"Lemme show you your nest," Dan said with a smile.

Dan led Phil to the last room down the hall. The door opened to reveal a small, but not claustrophobic room, that was nearly bare, save a bean bag chair in one corner. A small window was in the center of one wall, but it was screened, and a curtain hung over it. 

"What do you think?" Dan said, watching Phil admire the room.

"It's...it's perfect," Phil said, putting his bag down. He spun around, giving Dan a hug. Dag was surprised at first, but hugged back after a few moments. 

"Thank you so much," Phil said, squeezing Dan tightly.

"Hey, anything for my blushing bride," Dan joked.

Phil giggled, pulling back from the embrace. He stared into Dan's eyes for a few moments, before being pulled into a passionate kiss. Phil's mind whirled at the new sensation, savoring the unique taste of Dan's mouth. O my God, Phil thought, as Dan went farther. Where has he been all my life?

"You're not a bad kisser," Dan said after a few minutes.

"Really?" Phil breathed, still enjoying Dan's aftertaste. Dan nodded.

"Of course," he said, tracing a finger down Phil's face. "We'll probably need to get some more, uh... 'practice' in before the wedding." 

Phil smiled as Dan pulled him back into the heated make out session. Phil tangled his fingers in Dan's hair as Dan ran his hands down Phil's back. Damn, Phil thought, when Dan pushed him against the wall. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. 

*************************************************************************************************************

"It didn't work." 

Dan sighed, dropping into a bean bag as Phil balled his fist around the negative test as Phil threw the small stick across the room. He leaned against the wall, sinking to the ground in pure defeat. Phil brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly as he put his head down. 

"Wh-why isn't it working?" Phil said brokenly, as tears streamed down his face. He and Dan had been trying to have a baby for almost nine months now, but the results were always the same: Negative. If something didn't happen soon...

Dan walked over to Phil. He sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Phil's shaking form. 

"Hey, it's okay baby," Dan said, pulling Phil into his chest. He let Phil sob into his shirt until it stuck to his skin with tears. Dan rubbed Phil's back comfortingly, whispering gentle words to him.

"Everything will turn out alright," Dan soothed, kissing Phil's hair. "We still have plenty of time to have children. Don't worry-"

"But...but they'll take you," Phil cried, looking up at Dan. "They'll take you away from me, and I'll never see you again and I need you-"

"Phil." Dan cupped Phil's face in his hands. He locked eyes with Phil, determination evident in his gaze.

"I don't know what's going to happen in three months. I don't even know what's happening in three minutes, but I swear to God, no matter what happens, I will never ever leave you, and no on can force me...I'd rather die." Tears were in Dan's eyes now.

"You're my whole world, Phil," he said lovingly. "My everything."

Phil smiled as Dan wiped the last few tears off his face.

"Come on," Dan said, picking Phil up. "Let's go try again."

*********************************************************************************************

"Phil, I'm back!" Dan called, as he entered the house. "I brought you your jelly!" (Jell-O for Americans)

Phil looked up from his book.

"Aww, thanks babe," he said, kissing Dan as he handed him the plastic cups.

"Anything for my Phil," Dan said, going to the kitchen. He stacked the supplies in the cabinet, before returning to the living room. He looked at Phil, and his eyes widened.

"You...you ate both jellies already?" Dan said, seeing the empty containers on the table. 

"Well....yeah." Phil looked at Dan as is he had just asked him if he breathed air. "I mean, I am eating for two now."

"That's....wait..."

Dan looked at Phil, shocked. Phil nodded, putting a hand on his stomach. Dan smiled widely.

"It worked," Phil said, as Dan approached him. 

Dan knelt down in front of Phil, internally jumping for joy. He lifted up Phil's t-shirt, smiling lovingly.

"Hi baby," Dan said, putting his hands on Phil's flat stomach. "I'm your papa, and I love you so much already."

Phil smiled, giggling slightly as Dan started planting kisses all over his tummy. 

"You know he can't hear you yet, right?" Phil said, putting his shirt down, as Dan sat down next to him on the couch. He rested his head on Dan's shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh. 

"I know," Dan said, putting an arm around his husband. "I love him so much already, though, and I want him to know it."

"I can tell you're gonna be a great daddy already," Phil said, pecking the side of Dan's neck. Dan grinned. They had beat the deadline, and Dan couldn't have been happier.

"The worst is behind us now," Dan whispered, as Phil drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. "It can only get better from here."

He couldn't have been more wrong.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Phil? Are you alright in there?"

Dan knocked on the bathroom door. Phil was throwing up....again. Dan had thought the morning sickness had disappeared with the end of the first trimester almost three months ago, but at the beginning of the week it had suddenly returned. Is this normal? Dan wondered, as he heard the door handle click.

The door opened, as Phil staggered out, hardly able to support himself with his newly-gained weight. Dan bit his lip, noting how pale and tired Phil looked.

"Are you okay baby?" Dan said, as Phil supported himself against the wall. 

Phil nodded.

"It's...it's probably normal," Phil sighed, placing a hand on his side. He inhaled sharply when he felt a sharp kick against his hand. Dan was becoming increasingly concerned for his husband's health.

"Phil...maybe you should go lay down for a bit," Dan said, trying to sound casual. 

Phil shook his head. "N-no...I'm fi-"

Phil was cut off mid-sentence when he began coughing violently. Dan was at Phil's side instantly, holding Phil up as he struggled for breath. Phil sank to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to regain his strength. 

"Come on, baby," Dan whispered, picking Phil up carefully. 

Phil nodded weakly, with not even the energy to protest. Dan frowned in worry, noting the scarce movement of Phil's chest as he breathed. Damn it, Dan thought, as the two entered Phil's nest. This is more serious than I thought.

Dan laid Phil down gently on his feather mattress. Phil coughed again, groaning softly as Dan helped him get as comfortable as possible. Dan brushed Phil's bangs back, pausing when his fingers met Phil's warm forehead.

"You're burning up, babe," Dan said, his voice shaking slightly. He hurried out of the room, returning with the oral thermometer. Phil held the plastic under his tongue, rubbing his stomach as he felt the baby shift again. Dan looked at the reading, the sight making him feel sick.

"103," Dan said in a scarcely audible tone. 

Dan looked at Phil, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. His gaze wandered to Phil's delicate, white hand, resting over his baby. Phil was only six months along, but any illness, especially a fever this high, could be deadly for Phil, and the baby. Dear God, Dan prayed, holding Phil's hand as he slipped into unconsciousness. Please, save my baby...and my Phil.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Is he alright?" Dan asked, following the doctor out of Phil's room. The doctor shook his head.

"The virus is common...he should've been better days ago. However, Phil is extremely weak, practically anemic. His small intake of food lacks essential nutrients for both him and the children. You need to make sure he eats well, drinks plenty of fluids and stays in bed for him and the babies to survive."

Dan nodded. "Thank you doc-...wait."

"Yes?" The doctor turned to face him again.

"Did...did you say babies?" Dan asked slowly

The doctor nodded. "He is carrying twins."

Dan took a deep breath. Twins....twice the care, twice the work, twice the risk that Phil would-

"Th-thanks again, doc," Dan managed, as the doctor left the house. He returned to the nest, where Phil was asleep on his mat. Dan sat down on his heels, taking Phil's hand and rubbing it softly. Phil stirred, opening his eyes slowly.

"Dan? What...what happened?" Phil started panicking. "Is the baby okay? Wh-what did I do wrong? I-"

"Phil, baby it's ok," Dan assured, kissing Phil softly. He pulled back, running his hand through Phil's dark, shaggy bangs.

"Don't worry, Philly," Dan cooed, caressing Phil's face. "You and the babies are gonna be fine."

Phil sighed. "Oh, Thank God, I-...babies? What are you talking about?"

Dan smiled. "Doc says you're having twins."

A weak smile lit Phil's face.

"You really are something, Dan," he said, cheerful despite his apparent weakness. "Two in one go."

Dan chuckled, ruffling Phil's hair gently but playfully. He cuddled up to his husband, letting Phil sit between his legs. Dan put his arms around Phil, rubbing his tummy. He grinned widely, feeling his babies beneath his hands.

"You're gonna be such a good daddy," Phil said, nestling his head into the space between Dan's neck and shoulder.

"You'll be a better one," Dan whispered against Phil's temple, kissing it multiple times. Phil sighed, slowly relaxed to sleep by Dan's soft touches. Dan snuggled his sleeping love, still enjoying the feel of his babies' kicks against his hands.

"Don't worry babies," Dan said, caressing Phil's belly lovingly. "I'm your papa, and I love you so much already. I can hardly wait three more months to hold you." 

Little did Dan know he wouldn't have to.

******************************************************************************************************************

"I don't want to," Phil whined, pushing the cup away. 

Dan sighed.

"You have to, Phil," he said in an exasperated tone. "The babies need the vitamins, and so do you."

Dan looked into Phil's eyes, silently pleading with his deep brown ones.

"I can't lose you, baby," he said, caressing Phil's cheek.

Phil sighed. "Alright...for you, Dan."

Phil raised the cup slowly to his lips. He hesitated for only a moment before emptying the glass, swallowing it quickly. Phil scrunched up his nose.

"It's been a month, and it still tastes just as awful," Phil said, crossing his arms. 

Dan smirked. He was like a little kid when it comes to taking his medicine.

"I'll go get you some water, okay?"

Phil nodded, giving Dan a quick kiss as he got up from the pillows. Dan went to the kitchen, rinsing out the glass a few times before filling it with cool water from the sink. Phil was pretty good about taking his "herbal brews" as he distastefully called them, even though it was difficult. Just two more months, Dan thought, walking back down the hall. Then, it'll all be worth it.

"Dan!"

Dan perked up at the desperate tone of Phil's cry. He rushed to the room where Phil lay, almost immediately at his partner's side.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dan asked, taking Phil's hand. 

Phil squeezed Dan's hand tightly, gasping in pain.

"Dan, I-...oh God...something's happening." 

Phil groaned, feeling a contraction starting. He tried to control his breathing, but failed, taking in oxygen through shallow pants. Dan bit his lip, watching Phil's face contort in pain.

"Phil, baby, what-..." Dan's eyes widened. "You...you don't think that..."

Phil nodded. "It's....it's the babies....they're coming now."

Dan cursed. This wasn't supposed to be happening now. Phil was only thirty-two weeks along. Can't freak out now, Dan told himself. You need to be the alpha here.

"Ok, Phil...you can do this." Dan inhaled slowly. "Just...just breathe, alright?"

Phil nodded again. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to focus on Dan's voice. Dan kissed Phil's forehead.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor, okay, baby?" Dan said.

"Al...alright...but hurry, Dan," Phil whimpered.

Dan kissed Phil's forehead. He sprang to his feet, hurrying out the door. Dan sprinted through the village, ignoring the cold winds of the December afternoon. Small flakes of snow stung his face like wasps, but he ignored the pain: Phil and the babies were the only thing on his mind.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Dan reached the doctor's hut. He pulled the door curtain aside.

"Doc! Phil's in labor, we-"

Dan froze. The tent was vacant: there was no fire burning in the pit, and the usual welcoming scent of jasmine tea was gone. Dan blinked, shaking his head, trying to pretend it was all a nightmare...but it was true. The doctor wasn't there.

The only clue as to the physician's disappearance was a not on the table. Dan picked up the paper, reading it quickly.

Out of town: plague in the next village. Sorry I missed you. 

Dr. Xavier

Dan crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it across the room. He slid down the wall, curling into a ball as the tears started burning warm rivers down his frozen cheeks. We...we can't do this alone, Dan thought, looking up to the heavens. Dear God, please...help us.

***************************************************************************************************************

Phil released his grip on the cushion, letting out a deep breath. That contraction was over, but it was the toughest yet. At least it meant he was that much closer to holding his babies. I hope Dan gets back soon, so the doctor can finish this.

As if on cue, the door opened. Phil smiled.

"Dan, thank God you-..." Phil's smile faded in confusion. "Where's the doctor?"

Dan bowed his head. He turned away from Phil, facing the door as he closed it.

"The...the doctor won't be coming, Phil," Dan mumbled, kicking one of the pillows softly. P

"What are you talking about?" Phil said, looking at Dan like he was crazy.

"He's out of town....we're on our own."

"It's-it's okay," Phil said, trying to sound convinced. "We...we can do this, I....I know..."

Phil's voice broke. He was unable to continue as his eyes filled with tears. Dan was at Phil's side in a heartbeat, holding his husband comfortingly as Phil started to cry.

"We...we can't Dan," Phil sobbed into Dan's chest. "It...it's impossible. There's no other way. You can't perform the operation, and me and the twins will-"

"Shh, Phil, Phil, don't cry, please baby," Dan said, holding him tight.

"But there's nothing we can do," Phil cried.

Dan shook his head.

"There...there is one thing we can try."

*********************************************************************************************

*10 years before*

"Now children," the professor preached to his class of future Alphas. They were a semi-rowdy bunch of teens, and none of them appeared to be listening. By the next day, not a soul in the class would probably remember the lessons of the day. It really was a waste of time: however, the professor was paid a hefty sum to do his job, so here he stayed.

"As you know," the professor said, pointing to a diagram. "Babies are naturally born here-"

"Vagina."

Quiet laughter arose when this comment was made. The professor cleared his throat.

"However," he continued, changing the image on the screen. "Men do not have this, erm...birthing area, their children must be born through a Cesarean section. A doctor must perform this operation, with the proper use of antibiotics...otherwise, the man and his unborn child or children would die."

The professor scanned the faces of his class, pleased when he saw a hand raise.

"Yes Mr. Howell?" the professor said, pointing to the hand in question. Other students turned to look at Dan, an unusually good student at the young age of fourteen. Dan blew his shaggy bangs out of his face to make eye contact with the teacher.

"What if there's no doctor available when a man goes into labor?"

"Excellent question."

The professor changed the slide once more.

"There is only one other way," he said, picking up his pointer. "If an incision about...ten to twelve inches, I'd say, were made...here," the professor pointed to a spot in the lower abdomen, "It is possible for the male to deliver almost naturally. Of course, if it is as all possible, let the doctor do the job. Use this procedure only in the case of an emergency. Does that answer your question sufficiently Mr/ Howell?"

Dan nodded, hastily scribbling in his notebook. The professor smiled in spite of himself. At least one student was paying attention. Dan's good behavior will be rewarded someday, I'm sure. That information could very well save his life...or someone else's.

*********************************************************************************************

"Are...are you sure this will work?" Phil stammered, eyeing the knife in Dan's hand nervously.

"It has to...it's the only other way. Just...be brave, Phil." Dan knelt down in between Phil's legs, lifting Phil's t-shirt.

Phil bowed his head, closing his eyes tightly. He gripped the mattress tightly, bracing for the pain. Dan swallowed, tracing his finger over Phil's stomach before dragging the knife across his skin. Phil whimpered, taking a shaky breath as Dan cut deeper into his skin. God, please, Dan prayed, guide my hand the right way. It has to work...it has to.

"Alright, that's done," Dan said. He set the knife aside, wiping the blood from his hands with a towel. "Now you have to work with me, Phil. I need you to push on the contraction. Remember to breathe, that's the most important thing. We'll get through this...together. Ready?"

Phil tensed, nodding as he felt his muscles becoming taught. He closed his eyes again, forcing his body to obey him, as he used every fiber of his being to bring his baby into the world.

"Good, Phil, good," Dan said, squeezing Phil's knee reassuringly. "I can see him. Just one more push."

Phil screamed, his cries joined moments later by an infant's. Dan cleaned the baby's face carefully with a cloth. He wrapped him in a soft blanket, kissing his head.

"It's a boy, Phil," Dan said, holding the baby where Phil could see him. Phil looked at the baby, brushing his face with his fingertips.

"Seth," he whispered, as the baby's cries subsided. "Oh, Seth...my baby..."

Phil moaned, feeling another contraction beginning. He strained with all his might, using the last of his strength to push as hard as he could. Please, Phil prayed, his vision getting dark. If I die, God...just...please, save my baby.

"You did it, Phil."

Dan held up the baby, wiping him down gently. He snuggled the newborn into a sheet, kissing his thin, dark hair.

"Another boy," Dan said, placing the baby on Phil's chest. Phil's eyes met the baby's blue ones as they opened for the first time. He smiled weakly.

"Benjamin...his name is Benjamin."

Dan nodded, quickly removing the placenta and other afterbirth products form the area. He cleaned Phil's cut, covering it with clean gauze. Dan sat back on his heels, smiling as he took in the sight of Phil and his children. He picked up Seth, cuddling into bed next to Phil.

"I'm so proud of you, kitten," Dan whispered, kissing Phil's hair. "You were strong, and braver than anyone I've ever met: and now we have two, beautiful sons."

"I never could've done it without you, bear," Phil said softly, gazing at his babies in awe. Sixteen months earlier he had been a scared, unhappy teen forced into marriage. Now, he was with his children and loving husband and, despite the pain and exhaustion, he had never been happier. Thank you, Phil silently prayed, nestling close to Dan. You've given me more than I ever could've asked for: a home, a family...and love.


	9. Fear & Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let fear control your life. Eventually, you'll have to take over.

(A/N: In case you're confused, Phil is a Neko aka human with cat ears, a tail and is extremely submissive. Dan is his dom, and he has to do everything Dan tells him, or he'll get punished. He's disobeyed him in the past, so he's pretty terrified of getting hurt again.)

"No."

Phil shook his head, staring in disbelief at the screen. He hadn't been expecting good news from a visit to the doctor, but this was a nightmare come true

"Please," Phil said, looking at the doctor desperately. "There must be some mistake. Say I have some illness, cancer, anything, but not this!"

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester. You are, in fact, pregnant. This," the doctor pointed to a small white blob on the screen, "Is your six week old baby."

Phil swallowed, his cat-like ears twitching. He always knew it was a possibility that he would become pregnant someday: He had been a carrier since he hit puberty, but Phil always took birth control if his partner wasn't wearing a condom. What had he done wrong?

"Would you like a copy of the sonogram?" the doctor said, turning off the machinery.

Phil nodded. He sat up, wiping the gel off his stomach while the doctor went to get the prints. He handed them to Phil, along with a prescription note and a date for his first routine prenatal appointment. Phil thanked the doctor, before putting on his coat and starting the walk home.

By the time Phil reached the house, he had made the decision that he wasn't ready to tell Dan about the news yet. Dan had been his mate for just over a year now, but Phil had only moved in with him a few months prior. He had just gotten settled in his new home, and, not sure how Dan would feel about fatherhood, decided to keep their baby a secret for now. I will tell him, Phil thought, turning the front door key. You know...eventually. 

Phil walked into the lounge. A Death Note rerun was playing on the DVR, and Dan's phone was on the coffee table, but Dan was nowhere to be seen. Where could he-

"Aha!"

Phil jumped at the sudden noise behind him. He turned around quickly, sighing when he saw it was only Dan. Dan laughed when he saw Phil's surprised face.

"That was great," Dan chuckled, slapping his thigh. "Where's a film crew when ya need one?"

Phil crossed his arms, making a pouty face.

"You shouldn't just go sneaking up on people like that," he said, sticking his lip out.

Dan stopped laughing.

"Well aren't you the grumpy cat today?" Dan said. He crossed his arms, mimicking Phil's expression. 

Phil wrinkled his nose. "You know how I feel about that meme," he stated disapprovingly. 

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it," Dan said, lifting his hands in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger."

Phil couldn't help himself from smiling at Dan's innocent expression. Dan grinned.

"There's my sunshine," he said, before pulling Phil into a kiss. 

Phil's tail switched with pleasure: No matter what he was going through, Dan always made him feel better. I wish I knew we'd always be this close, Phil thought, opening his eyes as he pulled away. 

"C'mon Philly," Dan said, pulling Phil onto the couch. 

Phil purred, cuddling up to Dan as the next episode started. Dan smiled as Phil nestled into his chest. He played with Phil's thick black hair, less and less interested in the anime on the screen.

"Love you kitten," Dan hummed, twirling a lock of Phil's bangs around his finger.

"Love you too, tiger," Phil cooed, breathing in Dan's scent deeply. 

Despite the fears and anxieties weighing heavily on his heart and mind, Phil was in ecstasy. Tomorrow, without a doubt, all his troubles would come back at him full force. For now, though, Phil was able to forget about everything except loving Dan.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where do you think you're going?"

Phil froze. He pulled his hand back from the doorknob, letting it fall by his side.

"Out," he said lamely, as Dan rose from the sofa. 

"Out?" Dan said curiously, taking a step closer to Phil. "Out where?"

Phil swallowed. He would've loved to tell Dan that he was off to a prenatal appointment, but...Dan still didn't know about the baby. Phil was still too scared to tell Dan, afraid that he'd be punished, or worse. I can't let him hurt this baby, Phil thought, his mind racing as he tried desperately to think of what to say. Just play it cool, Phil.

"Why do you need to know?" 

The words tumbled form Phil's lips before he could stop himself. Immediately he regretted what he had said. Phil bit his lip, picturing Dan's moment of surprise. 

"Excuse me?" Dan said sternly, after a few silent moments. 

Phil took a deep breath. He turned to face his boyfriend, looking up into his brown eyes.

"I said, 'Why do you need to know?'" Phil said, keeping his voice steady. 

Dan crossed his arms.

"And what makes you think you can talk to me that way?" Dan said, trying to keep his tone neutral. "What if I want you to stay here, so I can fuck you, hmm?"

"I'm not a thing, but you treat me like I am," Phil retorted, putting a hand on on his hip. "Day and night I'm on edge, wondering when you'll call me, and what you'll have me do. I'm sick of it. Why should I be at your beckoning call? Everyone has rights, but you're abusing yours, and-"

"That's enough!" Dan barked.

Phil shrank back, realizing what he'd just done. He looked back up at Dan, trembling when he saw the rage burning like fire in his eyes.

"How dare you even think that way," Dan snapped, glaring at Phil mercilessly. "I should punish you for this. However-," Dan licked his lips, as his face softened. "I'll settle for a few rounds in bed."

Phil's heart rate picked up speed when he saw Dan's gaze shift from rage to lust. If Dan got Phil's shirt off, he'd see the small bump that had started to form on his abdomen. Sure, he could make excuses, but Dan would never buy it. Even if he didn't notice, Phil knew how aggressive Dan could be, especially when he was mad or stressed. I have to stop him somehow, Phil thought. But how?

"Hey, no more hesitation," Dan said, grabbing Phil by the wrist. "You, me, bedroom. Now." 

Phil had seconds to react. He ran dozens of scenarios through his head, before finally going with his instincts. With all his courage, his said only one word, clearly and strongly.

"No."

Dan froze. "Wh-...What did you just say?"

What had he just said? Phil slipped his hand out of Dan's grip, as his partner gawked at him, clearly taken aback by Phil's response. Phil stood his ground. No turning back now.

"I-I said no, Dan," Phil replied, his voice shaking slightly. 

Dan stood motionlessly as Phil slowly backed away. He watched, unable to move from pure shock, as Phil opened the door. Phil stepped out, and, giving Dan one more glance over his shoulder, disappeared into the London streets.

**************************************************************************************************

Phil gazed lovingly at the image on the screen, listening to the little heart beat that filled the room. It made him smile, despite his circumstances, to know that his baby was healthy and growing properly within him. No matter what happened between him and Dan, Phil had his baby. And he was going to love him more than anything.

"Everything checks out," said the doctor, turning off the equipment. "The readings are perfectly normal for someone in this stage of pregnancy."

Phil wiped the gel off of his stomach, pulling his shirt down while the doctor printed out a copy of the sonogram. He handed it to Phil, along with a container of prenatal vitamins to supplement the female hormones that were lacking in his body.

"Take two in the morning, two in the evening," the doctor said, writing the instructions on a note. "Other than that, just keeping doing what you're doing already. Eat healthy, get enough rest, and-... oh, I nearly forgot. Since you're at sixteen weeks, and since your baby was cooperating, the gender was determined. Would you like to know what you're having?"

Phil thought about it for a moment. Originally, he had wanted it to be a surprise, but Phil was trying to come up with baby names, and he wanted to be able to buy a few things before he really started showing. Putting a hand over his baby, he mentally prepared himself, before nodding. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations: It's a boy."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dan paced the living room, his sweaty palms clasped behind his back. Phil had been gone for over two hours, and it was starting to worry him. What if he doesn't come back? Dan thought. What if something's happened to him? What if I never see him again? What if-?

"Dan? Are you here babe?" 

Dan sighed, relieved to hear Phil's voice. He practically ran to the front door, immediately wrapping Phil in a tight hug. 

"Oh, Phil, I'm so sorry about everything," Dan said, his face buried in Phil's shoulder. "You were right. I shouldn't treat you that way. I love you, and I would never ever do anything to hurt you, I swear I-"

"Dan, it's okay, really."

Dan pulled back, looking into Phil's blue eyes. Phil was smiling: At the same time, though, he seemed nervous, almost afraid. Dan frowned.

"What is it, Phil?" Dan asked curiously. "You can tell me. I won't be mad, I promise."

Phil took a deep breath.

"I-...sit with me," Phil said, taking Dan by the arm.

Dan followed Phil into the living room, allowing his boyfriend to lead him to the couch. He watched Phil curiously as he sat down, motioning for Dan to sit next to him. Dan took his place next to Phil, mentally preparing for the worst. Oh God, I hope it's not the worst, Dan thought straightening his fringe out of habit.

"So?" Dan said to Phil, as Phil rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"So," Phil began. "The reason I've been leaving the house so often is because I've been going to the doctor's."

"The doctor's?" Dan sat straight up. "What happened? Are you sick? Are you going to be alright?"

"Dan, relax," Phil said, grinning despite his nerves. "We're fine, I promise."

Dan sighed. "Thank God. You scared me for-...w-wait...we? Phil, what are you saying?"

Phil breathed deeply. This was it. No more fooling around.

"We're both fine, Dan," Phil said slowly. "Me....and the baby."

Dan's eyes widened. "B-Baby?" he stuttered. 

Phil opened his coat, revealing his rounded tummy that was visible beneath his cotton t-shirt. Dan covered his mouth as Phil reached into his pocket, retrieving a small envelope which he handed to Dan. Phil watched Dan open the paper cover, revealing the picture from the sonogram earlier that day.

"How...how long?" Dan managed, his eyes never leaving the image in his hands.

"Four months now," Phil answered, pulling his jacket off and tossing it over the back of the sofa. He gazed at Dan anxiously as Dan folded the photo back into its sleeve. Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, Phil silently prayed.

Dan set the envelope on the coffee table slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked softly, still not looking at Phil.

"I...I was afraid," Phil said, cradling his bump with one arm. "I thought that if you knew about the baby, you'd be mad at me, punish me, even throw me out and...and then what would I do?" Phil's eyes filled with tears. His voice broke.

"You're my everything, Dan," Phil whimpered. "I...I just didn't want to lose you."

Phil bowed his head. His lip trembled and his ears dropped as a tear fell down his cheek. Dan felt a sharp pang in his heart seeing Phil crying.

"Phil, hey, it's alright," Dan soothed, putting an arm around him. "I'm not upset, honest."

"You're...you're not?" Phil sniffed, looking up at Dan.

Dan smiled. "I'm a little surprised, but I've never been happier. My little kitten is having a little kitten."

Dan chuckled as Phil smiled slightly. He put his head down on Dan's shoulder, sighing in relief.

"You're gonna be a daddy," Phil said, rubbing his belly.

Dan placed his hand next to Phil, beaming widely when he felt a kick against his palm.

"Hell yeah I am," Dan said proudly.

Phil giggled. He had never felt more at peace as he cuddled with his boyfriend. Dan and he were going to raise their baby together, and it made Phil feel good all over. There were hard times ahead, no doubt about that, but he had the strength to face that now. Now he had Dan by his side: Now he wasn't afraid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are all the ones I have written for the time being. Will I be updating soon? Most likely not, but I will probably be uploading other stories (I have a few ideas in mind). Thanks for reading, and if you ever have any questions for me to answer, feel free to comment, or...is there private messaging on this site? Probably not.
> 
> I like role playing btw. I role play a lot on Wattpad, and I also role play in google chats on gmail. If you want to email me and chat my email is kphoriavorephan@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again!


End file.
